


Sign

by escritoralove



Series: Klaine Advent Drabble Challenge 2016 [19]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 18:01:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9000922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/escritoralove/pseuds/escritoralove
Summary: Little thing they forgot before they got married.





	

Kurt and Blaine had made all the papers to get married but they hadn’t thought that they would need to change they signature.   
They both had papers with different combinations and none of them convinced them. So when the day came to sign the papers they both were really worried.  
-I got it-said Blaine  
Kurt looked at him and Blaine smiled  
-We use the same but I will add an H at the end and you one A between Kurt and Hummel-said Blaine  
-I am marrying a genius-said Kurt  
Blaine smiled and they went into the city council. They both sat at the chairs and after signing they were officially Mr and Mr Anderson-Hummel.

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language  
> Hope you enjoyed it!  
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated!


End file.
